


Who Comforts the Hero

by Kendalina



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina





	1. Part 1

Who Comforts the Hero... 

Disclaimer: They're not mine they belong to LucasFilm. There will be sex in this story sex of the M/M kind. So this story is rated NC-17 and therefor if you are under 18 on can't handle that go away now. 

Author's notes: Okay for any of you die hard SW fans out there I admit I messed with a few details. But they're minor ones I promise... you might not even notice them unless you're as obsessed as me. 

* * *

Part One 

Luke tossed on his cot, he couldn't sleep he was still too wound up after the award ceremony then the partying that had followed. Reaching you his hand closed on the heavy medal he's received today. His fingers traced the shapes and lines of it. After a moment he replaced beside him. 

"Luke?" A sleepy voice mumbled from the cot across the small room. "You still awake?" 

"Yeah Wedge." He answered. "I hope I didn't wake you." 

There was a pause as Wedge shifted. "Nah I wasn't really asleep, just thinking." 

"Yeah me too. There's lots to think about." Luke said softly. 

"You okay Luke?" The younger pilot asked. 

"I think so." Luke's voice was shaky, as he rolled over so he was facing away form the other man. 

There was a rustle of blankets, Luke's cot shifted under the weight of a second body. Wedge gently lay a hand on the other man's shoulder rolling him on to his back. "What's wrong Luke?" 

"I don't know.... I feel restless, wound up... that's all." 

"Not surprising considering." 

"You know a week ago I was arguing with my Uncle because he wouldn't let me go to the Academy." Luke said softly. "Since then, he and my Aunt have been murdered, I left the only planet I've ever known with Imperial's on my tail. Next rescue a Princess, almost get killed by a monster in a trash compactor, run all over the space station I end up destroying a day later all hands on board..." He trailed off having run out of breath, noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time. He lifted a hand to swipe at them but Wedge caught it in a firm hold. 

"Shhhh... Luke you haven't done anything wrong. It had to be done." He soothed gently tugging his friend up in to a sitting position and pressing his head down against his shoulder. Luke tensed for a moment but Wedge's callused hand traveled up and down his back in a slow comforting movement. "It's alright Luke this is what you need. After a moment he relaxed collapsing against Wedge and beginning to weep. 

The Corellians soft accented voice continued in a soothing litany but Luke didn't catch any of the words. His sobs slowly gave way to silent tears then nothing but still he stayed pressed against the other man's body. 

Wedge didn't say anything just let him stay there for several minutes. Then he gently eased Luke away from him a bit, tipping his face up with firm fingers on the young her mans chin. 

"Sorry." Luke mumbled ashamed. 

"Don't be." The other pilot said softly pulling up a corner of the blanket and using it to dry the tears from Luke's face. "You needed it." 

"Yeah." Luke muttered trying to duck his head again. 

"It's alright." Wedge soothed pulling Luke in to a close hug pressing a light kiss to the sandy hair. Slowly he lay back drawing Luke down with him. He settled the blond head on his shoulder, his hand still moving up and down on the smaller man's back. "Relax Luke. Sleep. We can't have you falling asleep on the job tomorrow." 

"Mmmmhmmm." Was the sleepy reply as Luke snuggled closer to him, and dropped to sleep as the exhaustion over took him. 

**** **** *** **** 

Luke woke up slowly feeling warm and safe. As he became conscious he realized something wasn't right he still felt safe but something wasn't quiet right. Opening his eyes he found himself looking in to a pair of warm green eyes. For a moment he panicked, and tried to bolt up right. 

"Shhh Luke. It's just me." Wedge said trying to calm him. 

The familiar voice clicked and Luke subsided. A little more aware of himself he got his bearings. His friend was half reclining against the wall at the head of the cot, and Luke was lying back against his chest. 

"You feeling better this morning?" The Corellian asked calmly. 

"Yeah." Luke said flushing as he remembered his behavior the previous night. 

"I told you last night that there was no reason to sorry and there's even less reason to be embarrassed." Wedge told him firmly. Luke nodded hesitantly. "Luke I'm here for you if you need me." 

"Thanks." Luke murmured. 

"Your welcome. Now we'd better get up today's another busy day." 

**** **** **** **** **** **** 

* * *


	2. Part 2

Who Comforts the Hero... 

###  Part Two

See part one for discliamers 

* * *

Busy did not begin to cover what the following days were. They may have destroyed the Death Star but they certainly hadn't defeated, killed the Empire. What was left of it was more then sufficient to destroy the Temple where they'd set up their base. And unfortunately, pretty much pretty much the whole of the territory knew where they were now. Hell they were getting tourists coming to check them out. Not really great for security. Yavin IV had to be evacuated, and with no new base established, personnel ended up spread out in smaller bases or shipboard. 

***************** 

Luke sat in the nearly empty mess hall slowly drinking a mug of something warm. So lost in though, that he didn't even notice when Wedge entered the room and came to stand beside him. He only came back to his surroundings after the other man had called him several times. 

"It's late, Luke." Wedge said quietly when he saw that Luke had become aware of him. "Come to bed." 

Luke nodded and rose, following the younger man out in to the corridor. As they walked back to the quarters they shared, people called out greetings, or stared in awe. Many of the young rebels looking at Luke with pure adoration and hero-worship. 

For Wedge it wasn't as bad, but with so few survivors after the Battle of Yavin they were all called heroes. And it never stopped; the ship was crowded and busy there was never a time you could be anywhere with out others being there. Their only reprieve existed within the privacy of their quarters 

They never discussed it. Not even the slightest reference to Yavin in their quarters. And very little mention of any other missions or battles found its way in either. They talked about their pasts, where they grew up; each fascinated by where the other had. Wedge longing for the wide spaces and freedom of Luke's youth. And Luke envying the bustle and excitement of a heavily populated planet right on the space lanes. Sometimes they'd just kick back play vid games, or do something equally childish, not that they'd ever tell anyone that. Nobody ever seemed to remember that these two heroes weren't even out of their teens. Hell, sometimes *they* even forgot they were still that young. It was easy to forget their youth. Neither acted their age as they'd been forced to grow up quickly. Both orphaned and left alone in the world. Wedge was actually the younger of the pair, although though most people thought it was the other way around. Wedge just always seemed far more worldly and serious. He'd had to make his own way before he joined the rebellion as he'd found legitimate shipping just couldn't survive with all the smugglers in the Corellian system. And if he was going to be forced to smuggle he might as well do it for a good cause. As for Luke, orphaned not once but three times. First by parents he never knew then by the murders of his Aunt and Uncle and finally by the death of Ben. He was for more serious than a boy his age should be he just hadn't had as much practice at maturity as his friend. 

The similarities in their pasts and the mission against the Death Star was what every one thought held the two men together. Their sharing quarters was common knowledge and unquestioned; space was so tight even heroes had to make sacrifices. What wasn't common knowledge, or known to anyone but them, was that only one of the narrow bunks in their quarters ever got used. 

Every night Wedge would find Luke in whatever part of the big ship that he was haunting and bring him home. They would get ready for bed and finally crawl on to the bunk. Wedge would draw his friend into his arms and Luke's head would come to rest on his shoulder or maybe lower on his chest. Then Wedge would lay in silence until he fell asleep with the rebellion's most vaulted hero in his arms. 

This night was no different then any other. Wedge sighed softly as Luke drifted towards sleep, instinctively drawing closer to him and throwing one arm across his chest. "Shh... Hero. I'll look after you." He murmured against Luke's hair, then pressed a light kiss to the sandy locks before settling back against the pillow to try to sleep himself. 

* * *


	3. Part 3

Who Comforts the Hero... 

###  Part Three

See part one for Disclaimer 

* * *

Luke lay on the bunk in his and Wedge's quarters trying to sleep. But he just couldn't get comfortable. The bunk seemed too big and cold. The pillow was too soft and it was too quiet. Rolling on to his back he sighed. Wedge had made him promise to remember to sleep. And he was trying her really was. But he just couldn't. 

Wedge. That was the problem. Wedge wasn't here; the younger man had held him practically every night since the battle of Yavin. Since he... NO he wouldn't think about that. Protecting him from the nightmares he had always felt lurking just waiting for a chance to torment him. They'd started too in the few days since his friend had left. 

Wedge was off on a mission with the rest of their flight group and wouldn't be back for a couple more days at least. It wasn't as easy target they had to hit. Luke should have been there with him. But he's been forced to stay. Forced to play poster boy Hero for a bunch of representatives from a world that might or might not help the Alliance. He hated every minute of it, but he had strutted and shown off acted like the wonderful Hero he was supposed to be. Alone. Wedge on his mission. Han was off 'acquiring' some new weapons for them. 

It didn't help of course that the dignitaries were rude more often than not. One had gone so far as to call Luke's final shot at the battle of Yavin pure luck and say if he'd been there he would have done the job in no time flat. Luke had wanted to hit him. Not for he own pride. But for the others who had died trying that this man was so callously insulting. 

Finally with thought of doing just that he drifted off in to a fitful sleep as he felt the nightmares moving in. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

"Leia do really me there today asked over the com unit." He was lying on his bed just trying to keep his eyes open he was exhausted, he'd only slept a short while before the dreams had started. They hadn't woken him up but they certainly hadn't help him have a good nights sleep from the way the blankets had been tangled around him when he'd first woken up had attested to the fact that'd he'd been struggling with it in his sleep. 

"Luke it *is* a tour of the hangers. That is really more your department." He said warily. 

"I know Leia. But I'm really not up to it. I'm sorry." Luke told her. 

"Should I send you a med droid?" She asked in concern. 

"No I'm alright. Just tried, I haven't been sleeping well lately." 

"Well..." 

"Are you alone Leia?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"So I can say this. Leia if I try to deal with them today I really think I'm going to hit one of them." 

"Alright then Luke. But you have to promise me you will rest today. No working on that secret project that you an Wedge spend so much time on." 

"Yes ma'am." He said smartly, then added with a yawn. "Thanks Leia." 

Closing the connection he rolled away from the unit. It had never really occurred to them that he might have a problem if he and Wedge got split up. Hell it had never occurred to them that they would get split up. They flew with in the same wing, worked the same shifts, and shared quarters. They never had to be apart for long. But now here it was. Wedge had been sent off on a mission he couldn't go on. What if he got killed? 

Stop that! He mentally berated himself. Wedge will be just fine. He'll come back and everything will be better. He'd be able to sleep again. In those strong arms that kept the nightmares away, against that warm chest, beside the body that he fit perfectly against... He'd told Wedge once early on before they'd left Yavin IV even, that he was sorry the other man was doomed to be his security blanket. Now he was beginning to realize that his friend was much more then a security blanket. Wedge could protect him, and wouldn't leave not even when he wasn't really needed anymore and he was more then that still. But he'd figure that out later, Luke decided as he was lulled to sleep by the warm thoughts of his friend. 

*** *** *** *** 

* * *


	4. Part 4

# Who Comforts the Hero... 

###  Part Four

See part one for diclaimers 

* * *

Wedge practically bolted out of the hanger as soon as he'd turned his fighter over to the techs and after he'd spoken to the tour group who had just happened to be passing through their section of the hanger bay when his wing had arrived back. He'd been as proper as he'd known how until he'd noticed that Luke wasn't with them. He knew from Luke's itinerary that he'd be scheduled to be on this tour. But Luke hadn't been with the group. Where was his friend? 

"Luke?" Wedge called as he entered their quarters. Then he relaxed as he saw the other pilot lying on the bed. 

"You're back early." Luke said in a near whisper as he sat up, unable to take his eyes of the figure in the doorway. 

"It turned out the Intel was wrong. There was only one flight guarding the place." Wedge said as he stepped the rest of the way in to the room and closed the door. "We just flew in practically unchallenged." 

"Sounds easier then dealing with the things here." Luke sighed tiredly. 

"You okay Luke?" The younger man asked. "You don't look so good." That was an understatement, the pilot thought as he looked at his friend. Luke had dark circles under his eyes and his posture was slumped. 

"I had trouble sleeping." Luke shrugged, then dropped his eyes to the floor. "I missed you." He mumbled so softly that Wedge almost didn't hear it, but he smiled at the warm feelings that comment elicited in his chest. 

The silence after his words seemed to get heavy, like something more should come. But neither knew what. Finally Wedge yawned hugely. 

"You must be tired too." Luke managed. "It's not exactly easy to sleep in the cockpit." 

"Yeah... I'm wiped out. I think we could both use a nap huh?" 

"Yeah." He smiled slightly, then rose, his hands coming up to work the fastenings of the other mans flight suit. He knew how hard it could be to manage them when your hands were numb from hours of handling constantly vibrating controls of a snub fighter. 

"Feels right now." Luke mumbled sleepily. 

"Huh?" 

"That's' why I couldn't sleep." Luke explained. "The bunk felt all wrong with you gone." 

"I didn't like flying without you. Felt wrong not having you at my wing. I don't trust anyone as much as you..." He meant to say when they were flying, but some how the last part of the sentence just wouldn't come. It didn't matter, he did trust Luke more then anyone else. "I missed you too, not as my wing man, but you." He added then shyly pressed a kiss against Luke's forehead. Sure he'd done it plenty of times when the other man was asleep but when he was awake that was different. What if he was misinterpreting what Luke felt? 

But Luke just blinked then smiled and cuddled closer to him, draping one arm across his middle. With a sigh of relief Wedge brought his arm up around his friend and let himself drift off, feeling completely content. 

It only seemed a second later that he was woken by Luke struggling against him, the silence of their room broken by his soft distress sounds. 

"Luke." He called and gently shook his friend. "Come on Luke wake up." The older man bolted up right gasping his eyes wide. 

"Wedge?" He questioned, his voice verging on a whimper. 

"Shhh... Right here." Wedge murmured pulling Luke against him again. The other man instantly burrowed into him. Wedge wrapped his arms around his friend's shaking body, making comforting sounds, trying to sooth the shudders. "Hush, what's wrong." 

"Dreams." Came the reply muffled against the skin of his shoulder. "Nightmares." 

"Shhh..." Wedge murmured, patting Luke's back, remembering the first night he'd held his friend just like this. "Dreams can't hurt you, you know that." 

"Yeah." Luke snuffled. 

"What are they about?" 

"Lots of things... the crew men of the D-d-death star, m-mostly. Do you know how... how m-many people crewed that thing? Over a million. R2 found it while he was rummaging through its central computer." 

"Luke, you know it had to be done." 

"I know but that's not the only dream... there are one's w-where..." Luke trailed off suddenly. 

"Where what Luke?" Wedge encouraged him gently. 

"Where you died." Luke's arms tightened around his friend enough to cause Wedge to briefly worry about his ribs, but he put the worry aside, tightening his own arms. 

"I didn't die." He whispered, his mouth near Luke's ear. 

"I know... but..." 

"I'm right here." Wedge said as he tipped his friend's face up and forced him to look at him. "You see?" Luke nodded. 

Wedge lay back and held his arms out to the other man, who crawled in to them as though they were the only shelters he knew. 

They lay together in silence for several minutes. Then Wedge spoke. "Talk to me Luke. You can't just keep bottling all this up. It wouldn't do for the Alliances greatest hero to lose it. 

Luke was quiet for a long moment. He pressed his face against Wedge's neck so that the other man wouldn't be able to see his face in the dim lighting. "I think that's just it." He began shakily. "I never wanted to be a hero. I shouldn't be a hero." 

"And why not. You did the galaxy a huge service. You destroyed something with the power to kill billions in a moment." 

"I know... and I was right and justified to do that. But what do I tell the ghosts of the men on that thing when dream about them? " 

"Tell me about them Luke." 

"Sometimes I'm somewhere, I don't know where, it's just cloudy and I can't see anything. Then it clears and they're all there. Standing in ranks... I just know it's them. The storm troopers aren't wearing their helmets; I can see their faces. I can hear what they're thinking. Every one of them is asking why did you kill me?" 

Wedge felt the dampness against his neck, signaling his friend's tears. 

"Everyone thinks I should be so proud, so happy about what I did. I can't stand it." 

"Oh Luke." Wedge sighed gently, easing the man a little away from him and propping himself up on one elbow so that he could look down at him. "It had be done you know that." Luke nodded slowly. Wedge smiled slightly at the sight of his friend. Luke looked no where near his age right now. With his soft blue eyes bright with tears, and wet trails down his cheeks he looked all of seven or eight. 

"Hush now Luke." He soothed. Then he slowly lowered his head, allowing the other man plenty of time to turn away, overjoyed when he didn't. Gently he covered Luke's lips with his own. 

As they parted, Wedge rolled Luke under him. He cradled his friend's head with one hand and gently tracing his friend's face with the fingers of the other hand brushing the tears away. "Just let it all go for a little while… just be with me." 

Luke nodded slowly, bring his arms up around the younger man, overlapping them at the small of his back. "Make me forget." 

"Yesss." Wedge hissed, lowering his head to capture those soft lips. 

The kiss started gently, a careful exploration that slowly deepened into more. Luke moaned as Wedge's tongue slid in to his mouth cautiously, ready to withdraw at the slightest hint of distress. But none came; it was the opposite reaction in fact. Luke's arms tightened around him and he thrust upwards bringing their hard cocks together. 

Wedge gasped harshly at the contact. "Luke." 

Luke drew back opening his eyes. He retreated just far enough to be able to fall in to Wedge's stunning green eyes. For a very long moment they gazed at one another, and would have continued to do so if it hadn't been for the instinctual thrust one of their bodies gave bringing their erections together again. The first thrust was quickly followed by another and another as they established a swift rhythm. 

It took only few minutes for them to reach their completion. Clutching and crying out one another's names as them came. 

They collapsed together utterly exhausted. Luke having had next to no sleep in two days and Wedge having spent those two day on a mission. They barely had the energy to shift in to comfortable positions tangled together before they fell into an exhausted slumber. 

* * *


	5. Part 5

Who Comforts the Hero... 

###  Part Five

See part one for declaimers 

* * *

Wedge looked at his friend, now his lover, curled up on their bunk fast asleep. The other pilot usually claimed he didn't like and often couldn't sleep with out Wedge in the bunk with him. But didn't begrudge him this. Luke was completely exhausted, and well he should be with all he was trying to do. He was dividing his time between planning and executing missions with Rogue squadron, the elite team he'd been given command of, helping with the endless search for a new base, and practicing his Jedi skills. 

He was running, most people just thought he was utterly devoted to the cause. But then most people didn't know how Luke suffered with the horrible guilt of having killed so many at the death star, and in encounters after. That's what all this continuous work was... he was running; away from that guilt, from all the other problems. He couldn't face them and deal with them alone so he ran. Wedge hoped that eventually Luke would realize he wasn't alone, that there were people to help him. 

Wedge sighed. He refused to admit it but it hurt more then a little that Luke had stopped turning to him and seemed to be running in the other direction completely now. He didn't understand it at all; they had been close, telling one another practically everything. They had become lovers, Wedge had assumed that that would just deepen then friendship further. He'd been wrong. Now they were lovers but the closeness, the friendship had disappeared. He couldn't understand it. For awhile Luke had seemed to be getting better. His smile had come easily and he was calmer. Then he had begun to retreat in to himself, and bury himself in his duty and what ever other work he could find, until he hardly seemed to be there at all. 

Luke woke feeling someone watching him. Rolling over he found himself gazing into his lovers deep green eyes. "Hey." He murmured with a sleepy smile. 

Wedge smiled, his worried expression retreating until it was only apparent in his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bunk, reaching out to gently brush a few sleep tousled sandy locks away from his friend's eyes. It had been several months since Luke had cut his hair and it always seemed to be falling over the soft blue eyes. 

"How are you doing?" The young pilot asked. 

"Tired." The sleepy reply was accompanied by a yawn. 

"Go back to sleep then." He suggested stroking a soft cheek. 

"No' wi' out you." Luke slurred. 

"I'll come to bed as soon as I've grabbed a shower." Wedge promised. 

"Kay." The blond said his eyes slipping closed again and his breathing evening out. With a smile the Correlian drew the blanket back up to Luke's chin and bent to press a kiss to his forehead as had become his habit. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** 

Wedge watched as Luke deflected the bolt fired from the remote. His lover's Jedi skills were improving, but slowly, and he knew it frustrated his friend to no end. The next bolt was again easily deflected, but the one following one came quickly. Too quickly and Luke couldn't move fast enough to stop it. He gave a yelp as the bolt struck his shoulder. Angrily he shut down the lightsaber, throwing it down. Turning, he saw Wedge in the doorway. He flushed slightly then stalked towards him. "I'm going to go look over a few more charts." He said trying to push past the other man. 

"No you aren't." Wedge said, grabbing his arm and propelling him back in to their room. "This has gone on long enough." He sat Luke on the edge of their bunk. "Luke it has to stop." He said firmly. Luke's eyes went wide and filled with panic. "You can't keep running away from all this. You have to face it sometime." 

Luke just stared up at him for a long moment. "I can't it's too much." 

"You don't have to do it alone. You have friends. You have me." Luke turned his head away refusing to meet Wedge's intense gaze. "I don't understand, Luke. You used to trust me to help you with this. Why did that change?" 

The other man still said nothing and kept his eyes glued to the bunk, until Wedge took his chin in his fingers and firmly brought his face up to meet his eyes. "Is it something I did?" 

"No." Luke half shouted. 

"Then what?" 

"I didn't want you to leave. Can't lose you." Came the soft reply. 

"Why would I leave Luke?" 

"You deserve better then me, some stupid farm kid with some many problems even you won't have the patience to deal with them all." Sadness flooded the blue eyes. "You're constantly comforting me and I'm not giving anything back. Why would you want to stay?" 

"Luke. I won't ever willingly leave as long as you want me." The other man blinked. 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you." 

Luke's eyes went wide again. "You love me?" 

"Of course. You're my friend, my family, my lover. How could I not love you? Promise me you won't hide from me anymore." Wedge said pulling his friend in to his arms. 

"I'm sorry." Luke cried softly, throwing his arms around his lover and clutching at him. "But I was afraid." 

"Hush love. We'll be alright now." Wedge said dropping a kiss on top of the sandy head and falling in to a pattern of comforting that he was now used to. 

* * *


	6. Part 6

# Who Comforts the Hero

####  Part 6

Disclaimer: Lucasfilm owns the characters... i just own the ideas. This story contains male/male sex. If you are under 18 or can't deal with that go away. 

* * *

As the commanding officers of Rogue Squadron at least Luke and usually Wedge as well were expected to attend the daily briefing on their military situation and progress against the Empire. So Wedge was there to catch Luke as he began to slump out of his seat as Leia read off the list that the spies in with in the Empire had smuggled out. It was a list of the planets that had been scheduled for 'discipline' upon the completion of the Death Star. He clutched his lover's hand under the table until he seemed to calm again. The incident might have passed safely and been forgotten except Leia decided to take the opportunity to point out once again what a hero Luke was. He smiled and accepted the applause and praise escaping the room as quickly as he possibly could. 

When they reached their quarters, a room carved out of the ice, Wedge gathered Luke into his arms, holding him close. "You okay?" He murmured. 

"I... I think so." The older man said cautiously as though testing the waters. "That wasn't as bad as usual." 

"Maybe because for the first time all the people you saved by destroying that thing have names. The Mon Callamari, the Quarin, the Sulustins." Wedge suggested. 

"Yeah." Luke nodded against his lover's chest. "Maybe it isn't such a price to pay for all the billions that were saved." 

"Now you're getting it Luke." Wedge smiled, brushing a kiss across the blond locks. Luke made a soft sound, his arms coming around Wedge's waist, turning his head up to press a kiss against the Corellian's throat. 

"You're so patient. I would had given up on me long before now." He said in a grateful tone of voice. 

"Luke I would never give up on you. You should know that." 

"I do, it's just hard to remember with everything else going on in my head." 

'That I can understand." Wedge said his smile evident in his voice. "When we dreamed of being heros when we were kids we never realized how hard it really is." 

They stood together locked in one another's arms for a long time, both thinking their own thoughts. 

Finally Wedge was pulled out of his thoughts by Luke's hands as they began to wander across his back then downwards. "Wedge." He murmured. "I know it's the middle of the day... But... could we..." 

Wedge thought he was going to cheer, Luke never initiated things between them, not really anyway. He might start with a kiss that would eventually lead to more. But he'd never asked for anything... until now. "Yes." Wedge breathed. 

"Good." Luke smiled pulling away from him, moving towards the bunk tugging his lover with him. Wedge followed, perfectly willing to let Luke take charge of things. They stripped out of their clothing swiftly getting under the covers to escape the frigid air of the ice cavern. 

For several moments they simply lay twined together waiting for the blankets to warm around them. Luke drew away a tiny distance and for a moment Wedge was worried until he felt his lover's hand slid between their bodies. His fingers began tracing light patterns on Wedge's abdomen making the younger man squirm slightly. "Now who would believe that one of the mightiest heroes of the Alliance is ticklish?" He murmured teasingly. 

"And you're one to talk." Wedge asked gently poking his friend in the side which caused Luke to arch sideways to avoid the touch. 

"Fine, who would believe that two of the Alliance's greatest heroes are ticklish." 

"That's better." 

"I think I like you better when you're to busy concentrating on other things to remember these things." Luke said with a mock pout. 

"Well then give me something else to think about." The Corellian suggested. 

Luke just smiled then pounced on his lover. To Wedge it seemed that between the other man's mouth and hands, every inch of his upper body had been covered with kisses, licks, caresses, or light bites. Finally, after what seemed an entirety one hand slid down, first caressing his hips and thighs, then the insides of his thighs stroking upwards until the nimble fingers drew up along his shaft leaving trails of sensation behind them. Meanwhile, his other hand and mouth were still busy working over Wedge's chest a second time. S 

Several moments later Luke drew back still caressing the hard organ with one hand he watched the expressions play over his lover's face, he continued until he felt the body beneath his own tense right on the very edge of release then eased back. 

Wedge whimpered desperately as Luke drew his hand away. 

Luke cradled Wedge's head in one hand, gently stroking his face with the other. "Shhhh..." He soothed. "It'll be alright. Relax." Gradually the younger pilot calmed under him. "That's it, wait for me." 

"No... Now." Wedge demanded in a rough voice. 

"Together." Luke insisted. 

"Hurry then." He said green eyes pleading. 

"It'd go faster if you helped me." The older man said suggestively, then gasped as he felt Wedge's callused hand slip between them and slide down to his groin. It wrapped around his erection stroking Luke swiftly as the other man used every bit of his knowledge of his partner's body to get him as desperate for release as he was himself. 

It didn't take long Wedge had studied what gave his lover the most pleasure for months now, always striving to soothe his troubled friend as best he could. Now he used the knowledge solely so he could gain his release. 

Suddenly Luke reached down pulling the other pilot's hand away, and hooking his arms beneath Wedge he flipped them over positioning them so that their cocks came in to alignment as he completed the roll. 

Wedge groaned in surprise at the unexpected contact. "Now?" He gasped out praying that he'd get an affirmative reply because he didn't think he could hold out much longer. 

"Now." Luke nodded thrusting up against his friend's body. 

Wedge gave a delighted sound and no longer content to be passive and obey, he brought his hands up pinning Luke's to the bed on either side of his head and capturing his lover's mouth in a desperate savage kiss as they thrust their bodies together. It could only last a few moments with both of them as desperate as they were. And then as Luke has wished they both came with hoarse shouts of pleasure captured in one another's mouths. 

Neither was particularly coherent as they came back to themselves some time later having just enough sense to resettle the covers over them against the bitter cold of the room. As Wedge drifted back to unconsciousness a sleepy hopeful thought drifted though his head that maybe Luke was finally going to be able to get past his guilt and move on with his life. 

* * *


	7. Part 7

Who Comforts the Hero 

###  Part 7

Discalimer: Characters belong to LucasFilm not to me unfortunatly. The ideas are mine though. This story contians a m/m relationship... if you have a problem with that or are under 18 this is not for you. 

* * *

Wedge found Luke standing at one of the medical frigate's large view ports watching stars. The young pilot had felt a moments panic when he hadn't been able to find his lover in the small cubicle he'd been assigned while he'd been recovering from the injuries he'd gotten in Cloud City fighting the Dark Lord. Most people would have been killed. But not Luke, but then he was a Jedi of sorts even if he wasn't fully trained. And now he was at least twice the hero he had been before. Now not only had he destroyed the Death Star but faced the dreaded Dark Lord of the Sith. And according to the rumors laughed in Vader's face. 

This was the first he'd seen of his friend and lover since they'd evacuated Hoth. "Hey." He murmured as he approached. 

Luke jumped slightly. "Hi." He replied just as softly as he self-consciously shoved his right hand in to his pocket. 

Wedge noticed the movement but didn't comment on it. "I've got a shuttle here to take you back the ship." 

Luke blinked and was silent for several moments as though going back to the ship had never occurred to him. "Oh... Alright." He said finally. 

*** *** *** *** 

The short flight between the two big ships passed in a tense silence. Wedge flew because Luke had to re-certify with the prosthetic hand just to be sure it wouldn't affect his skills. The younger man had made several attempts at conversation, but they'd fallen flat. Luke had just sat there and stared out at the ships whizzing past. 

Back in their old quarters that they'd been reassigned to after Hoth Wedge watched as Luke still silent moved to sit on the second bunk. The one they never used. 

For his own part, Luke wasn't really aware of his actions. He was deep in thought. Absently, he flexed the prosthetic right hand. Jumping as Wedge caught it. 

He looked up in surprise. Wedge was sitting on their bunk and had leaned forward, now his arm stretched across the gap between the two beds. He blinked, not sure what to say, worried he'd upset hi lover somehow. 

"You really okay Luke?" The Corellian asked. 

Luke brought up a smile. "Yeah." He said, wishing Wedge had caught his other hand. Wedge caught the quick glance down and interpreted it correctly. He brought his other hand up and held Luke's hand between both of his. "I completely forgot." He told the other man. Turning the prosthetic in his hands so it rested palm up, he bent to kiss it. "Does it make a difference?" He asked, tracing a line across the palm with his tongue, followed by a light nip. 

"No." Luke gasped. "Feels the same to me. But doesn't it make a difference to you? Disgust you?" 

"No. It is slightly different, you haven't had it long enough for all the synthetic taste to disappear. But another week or so of your body maintaining the synth flesh, it will taste the same as the rest of you." Wedge said, then grinned. "And I certainly know about that." 

Luke blushed but grinned back. 

"Com'ere." The younger man said, tugging on the wrist still captured in his hand. Smiling as Luke came off the other bunk and allowed Wedge to tug him down on top as they lay back on their bunk. Luke smiled down at his lover. 

"You really are okay?" Wedge murmured. "I was worried. I mean, you finally were doing better, then you have more things happen..." 

"I really am okay. It's not like I spent the whole time since we left Hoth having awful things happen to me. Just a few hours. You've seen the reports right?" 

"Yeah, you found a Jedi Master. Though you won't tell anyone where. You learned what you wanted to?" 

"Well...yeah. But certainly not how I expected to learn it." Luke said in a half laugh. "But I didn't finish my training." 

"You'll have to go back?" 

"I promised." 

"Oh." Wedge muttered, feeling slightly disappointed. 

"Not just yet." Luke said, gently brushing the dark bangs off Wedge's forehead. "Not until Han's back safe." 

"But you'll still be gone for that." 

"The Alliance authorized the rescue effort. I'm sure they'll let us borrow a few resources." 

"Like Rogue Squadron?" 

"Exactly." Luke grinned, feeling more himself than he had in years. With a quick movement, he caught Wedge's wrists, tugging them over his head and pinning them to the pillow. 

"Now. I think we have a little catching up to do." 

Wedge blinked up at him and smiled. "Definitely." He agreed, as Luke descended to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. 

When Luke finally released his mouth the younger man gazed up at him, his deep, green eyes slightly unfocused. "You really are better." 

"I really am better." Luke agreed with a smile. 

* * *


End file.
